1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the generation of a time-stabilized output pulse.
The invention can be applied more advantageously to the making of filters and, more generally, to the making of all circuits that require a reliable and stable time reference such as frequency detectors and generators of clock signals with a given duration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A very standard method of generating a time-stabilized pulse uses circuits that bring into play the reproducibility of the characteristics of capacitor charging and discharging circuits to determine the parameters of the output pulse obtained after comparison with an input pulse that controls the operation of the charging and discharging circuits.
However, the known generation circuits of this type all comprise circuits such as output inverters that are very sensitive to temperature variations and to variations in manufacturing methods, to the point where the ratio between the longest output pulse and the shortest output pulse is very often of the order of 6 and, at best, about 4.5.